JLA
JLA is an animated series that will loosely use themes from Grant Morrison's comic series of the same name. Series Overview After the events of Superman: The Man Of Steel, The League have beem allegorically representing a pantheon of gods with their different powers and personalities, incorporating such characters in the leauge. Through out the series the Leauge encounters villians such as Injustice League, White Martians, Darkseid, Amazo, Eclipso, Red King and more. Characters * Abra Kadabra (Abhararakadhararbarakh/Citizen Abra) * Ace (Derek Reston) * Amanda Waller * Amazo * Amon Sur * Animal Man (Buddy Baker) * Anti-Monitor (Mobius) * Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) * Ares (Mars/War) * Asmodel * Atom (Ray Palmer) * Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) * Atrocitus * Aztek (Curtis Falconer) * Bane (Antonio Diego) * Baron Bedlam * Barracuda (Arthur Curry) * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Bernadeth * Big Barda (Barda Free) * Bizarro (El-Kal/Kent Clark) * Black Adam (Teth-Adam) * Black Canary (Dinah Lance II) * Black Hand (William Hand) * Black Manta (Manta/David Reynolds) * Black Mask (Roman Sionis) * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) * Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) * Brainiac (Milton Fine/Vril Dox) * Brain * Brick (Daniel "Danny" Brickwell) * Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) * Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) * Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) * Captain Marvel (Shazam/Billy Batson) * Catman (Thomas Blake) * Catwoman (Selina Kyle) * Centre * Cheetah (Leopard/Barbara Ann Minerva) * Chronos (David Clinton) * Circe (Donna Milton) * Clayface (Basil Karlo) * Clock Man (William Tockman) * Copperhead (Nathan Prince) * Count Vertigo * Creeper (Jack Ryder) * Cyborg (Victor Stone) * Darkseid (Uxas) * Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) * Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) * Desaad * Despero * Devastation (Deva) * Devilance * Doomsday * Dr. Bedlam * Dr. Cyber (Cylvia Cyber) * Dr. Destiny (John Dee) * Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson) * Dr. Light (Arthur Light) * Dr. Poison (Princess Maru) * Dr. Polaris (Neal Emerson) * Dr. Psycho (Edgar Cizko) * Eclipso (Alex Montez) * Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) * Eradicator (David Connor) * Etrigan The Demon (Jason Blood) * Evil Star * Faceless Hunters (Chun Yull) * Fatality (Yrra Cynril) * Felix Faust (Dekan Drache) * Fire (Green Fury/Beatriz da Costa) * Firefly (Garfield Lynns) * Firestorm (Jason Rusch) * Fisherman * Flash (Barry Allen) * General (General Wade Eiling) * General Zod (Dru-Zod/Major Zod) * Giganta (Doris Zeul) * Gilotina * Gorilla Grodd (Grodd/William Dawson) * Granny Goodness (Goodness) * Grayven * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Hades (Pluto/Hell) * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * Hawkman (Katar Hol) * Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) * Heat Wave (Mick Rory) * Hector Hammond * Heggra * Hugo Strange (Victor Absonus) * Human Flame (Michael Miller) * Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) * Hush (Tommy Elliot) * Ice (Icemaiden/Tora Olafsdotter) * Icicle Sr. (Joar Mahkent) * Icicle Jr. (Cameron Mahkent) * Icon (Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV) * Jack (Name Unknown) * Jeannette * Joker (Red Hood/Jack Napier) * Kalibak * Kanjar Ro * Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) * Kanto (Iluthin) * Key (Star Tsar) * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) * Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) * Killer Moth (Cameron Van Cleer) * King (Joe Carny) * King Shark (Shay Lamden) * Klairon The Witch Boy (Klarion Bleak) * Kobra (Jeffrey Franklin Burr) * Larfleeze * Lashina * Lex Luthor (Atom Man/Alexander Luthor) * Libra (Justin Ballantine) * Livewire (Leslie Willis) * Lobo * Ma'alefa'ak (Dr. Magnet/Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Neal Emerson) * Mad Harriet * Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) * Mad Mod (Neil Richards) * Major Disaster (Paul Booker) * Major Force (Clifford Zmeck) * Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) * Manchester Black * Manhunters * Mantis * Martian (J'edd J'arkus) * Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones) * Maxie Zeus (Maximilian Zeus) * Merlyn The Magnificent (Arthur King) * Metallo (John Corben) * Metamorpho (Element Man/Rex Mason) * Mirror Master (Samuel Scudder) * Mongul * Monsieur Mallah * Moon Maiden (Laura Klein) * Morgaine le Fay (Morgaine Gaye) * Mortalla * Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) * Mr. Miracle (Scott Free) * Nekron * Neron * Nightwing (Richard "Dick" Grayson) * Ocean Master (Orm Marius) * Onomatopoeia * Owlman (Thomas Wayne) * Parallax * Parasite (Rudy Jones) * Penguin (Oswald Copplebot) * Per Degaton * Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian) * Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Power Ring (Harold Jordan) * Prankster (Oswald Loomis) * Professor Ivo (Anthony Ivo) * Professor Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) * Prometheus (Curt Calhoun) * Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) * Queen (Mona Taylor) * Queen Bee (Zazzala) * Queen Of Fables (Tsaritsa) * Question (Charles Victor Szasz/Vic Sage) * Ra's al Ghul (Terry Gene Kase) * Rag Doll (Peter Merkel, Jr.) * Rama Khan * Red Hood (Jason Todd) * Red King (Darrin Profitt) * Red Tornado (John Ulthoon) * Red Volcano * Riddler (Edward Nygma) * Rocket Red (Dimitri Pushkin) * Scandal Savage * Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) * Sensei * Shadow Thief (Carl Sands) * Shaggy Man * Silpstream (Johnny Quick) * Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal) * Silver Swan (Valerie Beaudry) * Simon Stagg * Sinestro (Yellow Lantern/Thaal Sinestro) * Sleez * Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) * Sonar (Bito Wladon) * Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) * Starro * Steel (Man Of Iron/John Henry Irons) * Steppenwolf * Stompa * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Superwoman (Lois Lane) * Talia al Ghul (Miranda Tate) * Tattooed Man (Mark Richards) * Ten (Wanda Wayland) * Thinker (Cliff Carmichael) * Toyman (Winslow P. Shcott) * Trickster (James Jesse) * Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * Ultra-Humanite (Gerard Shugel) * Ultraman (Kal-II/Clark Luthor) * Vandal Savage (Vandar Aag) * Ventriloquist (Scarface/Arnold Wesker) * Virman Vundabar * Vixen (Mari McCabe) * Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) * White Martians * Wizard (William A. Zard) * Wonder Woman (Diana Of Themyscira/Diana Prince) * Wotan * Yuga Khan * Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) * Zauriel Cast * Alan Tudyk – Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom * Armin Shimerman – Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate * Arnold Vosloo – Jeffrey Franklin Burr/Kobra, Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Brian Bloom – Kal-II/Clark Luthor/Ultraman, Fisherman * Bruce Greenwood – Wotan, Curt Calhoun/Prometheus * Bumper Robinson – Victor Stone/Cyborg * Cam Clarke – Rex Mason/Element Man/Metamorpho * Carl Lumbly – J'edd J'arkus/Martian * Carlos Alazraqui – Despero, Antonio Diego/Bane, Star Tsar/Key, Nathan Prince/Copperhead * Clancy Brown – Thomas Wayne/Owlman, Pluto, Hell/Hades, Parallax, Simon Stagg, Per Degaton * Claudia Black – Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah * Cedric Yarbrough – Jason Rusch/Firestorm * Corey Burton – Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy, Victor Absonus/Hugo Strange, Milton Fine/Vril Dox/Brainiac, Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, Darrin Profitt/Red King, John Dee/Dr. Destiny ** Burton also voices William A. Zard/Wizard, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Iluthin/Kanto, Steppenwolf, Curtis Falconer/Aztek * Crispin Freeman – Manchester Black, Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold * David Kaye – Evil Star, Ray Palmer/Atom * David Sobolov – Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Shay Lamden/King Shark, Paul Booker/Major Disaster, Grayven * Daran Norris – Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull, Larfleeze * Dwight Schultz – Alex Montez/Eclipso * Dee Bradley Baker – Terry Gene Kase/Ra's al Ghul, Dekan Drache/Felix Faust, William Tockman/Clock Man, Justin Ballantine/Libra, Shaggy Man, Desaad * Edward Asner – Goodness/Granny Goodness * Gary Anthony Williams – Mark Richards/Tattooed Man, Daniel "Danny" Brickwell/Brick * George Dzundza – Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist/Scarface * Gina Torres – Yrra Cynril/Fatality, Mari McCabe/Vixen * Grey DeLisle – Mona Taylor/Queen, Scandal Savage, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Heggra, Green Fury/Beatriz da Costa/Fire, Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Ioan Gruffudd – Scott Free/Mr. Miracle * J. K. Simmons – General Wade Eiling/General, Mantis * James Horan – Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate * James Remar – Manhunters, Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr., Carl Sands/Shadow Thief, Katar Hol/Hawkman * Jason Isaacs – Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro, Neil Richards/Mad Mod * Jason O'Mara – Bruce Wayne/Batman * Jeff Bennett – Abhararakadhararbarakh/Citizen Abra/Abra Kadabra, Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, Peter Merkel, Jr./Rag Doll, Neron, Red Volcano ** Bennett also voices Tomek Ovadya Morah/T. O. Morrow, Jack Napier/Red Hood, John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, Jack Ryder/Creeper * Jennifer Hale – Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee, Doris Zeul/Giganta, Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost, Bernadeth, Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Icemaiden/Tora Olafsdotter/Ice * Jensen Ackles – Jason Todd/Red Hood * Jeremy Piven – Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man * Jim Meskimen – Joe Carny/King * John DiMaggio – Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak, Arthur Curry/Barracuda, Winslow P. Shcott/Toyman, Mars, War/Ares, Hector Hammond, Onomatopoeia, Uxas/Darkseid, Starro ** DiMaggio also voices Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Lobo, Maxwell Lord * John Kassir – Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Oswald Loomis/Prankster, Edgar Cizko/Dr. Psycho, Mick Rory/Heat Wave, Klarion Bleak/Klairon The Witch Boy * Jonathan Adams – Atrocitus, Zauriel * Josh Keaton – Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Julianne Grossman – Barda Free/Big Barda * Kari Wahlgren – Gilotina, Mortalla, Laura Klein/Moon Maiden * Kate Higgins – Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Keith David – David Reynolds/Black Manta, Bito Wladon/Sonar, Despero, Centre * Keith Szarabajka – Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze, Charles Victor Szasz/Vic Sage/Question * Keone Young – Sensei * Kevin Michael Richardson – J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Khary Payton – David Reynolds/Manta * Kim Mai Guest – Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Lex Lang – Neal Emerson/Dr. Polaris, Neal Emerson/Dr. Magnet * Malcolm McDowell – Arthur King/Merlyn The Magnificent * Marc Singer – Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat * María Canals Barrera – Leslie Willis/Livewire, Cylvia Cyber/Dr. Cyber, Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman * Marina Sirtis – Zazzala/Queen Bee * Mark Hamill – Garfield Lynns/Firefly, James Jesse/Trickster, Asmodel, Rama Khan, Baron Bedlam * Mark Rolston – Alexander Luthor/Atom Man/Lex Luthor, Nekron * Neal McDonough – Oilver Queen/Green Arrow * Neil Patrick Harris – Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing * Michael Dorn – Kalibak, John Henry Irons/Man Of Iron/Steel * Michael Emerson – Jack Napier/Joker * Michael Jai White – Doomsday, John Stewart/Green Lantern * Michael T. Weiss – Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon * Miguel Ferrer – Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Nika Futterman – Lashina * Nolan North – Harold Jordan/Power Ring, Oswald Copplebot/Penguin, William Hand/Black Hand, Orm Marius/Ocean Master, Buddy Baker/Animal Man * Olivia D'Abo – Morgaine Gaye/Morgaine le Fay, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, Wanda Wayland/Ten * Paul Blackthorne – John Corben/Metallo * Peter Cullen – Mobius/Anti-Monitor * Peter Lurie – Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red * Peter MacNicol – Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter, Anthony Ivo/Professor Ivo * Phil LaMarr – Mongul, Michael Miller/Human Flame, William Dawson/Grodd * Phil Morris – Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage * Rachel York – Donna Milton/Circe * René Auberjonois – Dru-Zod/Major Zod/General Zod, Kanjar Ro * Richard Moll – Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Rick D. Wasserman – Basil Karlo/Clayface * Rob Lowe – Billy Batson/Captain Marvel * Robin Atkin Downes – Jack * Rosario Dawson – Valerie Beaudry/Silver Swan * Sam Daly – Ka-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Sheryl Lee Ralph – Amanda Waller, Barbara Minerva/Leopard * Stana Katic – Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul * Steve Susskind – Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus * Steven Blum – Johnny Quick/Silpstream, Amon Sur, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Count Vertigo, Derek Reston/Ace, Faceless Hunters, White Martians ** Blum also voices David Clinton/Chronos, Cliff Carmichael/Thinker, Virman Vundabar, Yuga Khan, Devilance * Susan Eisenberg – Diana Of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Tasia Valenza – Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, Princess Maru/Dr. Poison, Tsaritsa/Queen Of Fables * Terri Hawkes – Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Jeannette * Thomas F. Wilson – Thomas Blake/Catman * Thomas Jane – Tommy Elliot/Hush, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang * Tom Kane – Cameron Van Cleer/Killer Moth, Rudy Jones/Parasite * Tom Kenny – Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man * Tony Todd – Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon * Tim Daly – El-Kal/Kent Clark/Bizarro * Travis Willingham – William Dawson/Gorilla Grodd, Sleez * Troy Baker – Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern, David Connor/Eradicator * Vanessa Marshall – Lois Lane/Superwoman, Deva/Devastation, Dinah Lance II/Black Canary * Wade Williams – Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Wally Wingert – Edward Ngyma/Riddler * Xander Berkeley – Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom * Yuri Lowenthal – Barry Allen/Flash, Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. Category:TV Shows